Carlo Rota
Carlo Rota (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''First Degree ''(Video,'' 1996)' [''Joe Galeno]: Shot to death by Rob Lowe after Lowe is getting away from the mafia hideout Rota is a part of. *The Boondock Saints (1999)'' [Yakavetta]: Executed by shooting in the back of the head by Norman Reedus and Sean Patrick Flanery after they both give a speech in the courtroom Rota is being prosecuted. *Saw V (2008)' [''Charles Salomon]: Killed in an explosion while trying to escape one of the death traps. TV Deaths *''Naked City: Justice with a Bullet ''(1998 TV movie) [Findlay Clerk]: Beaten to death by mobsters after telling them where Robin Tunney and her other pal last were. His body is later seen. *'[[Highlander: The Raven (1998 series)|''Highlander: The Raven: Full Discosure (1998)]]' [Mario Cardoza]: Decapitated in a parking garage at the end of a fight with Elizabeth Gracen. ''(He is also the first Immortal villain to be killed on this spin-off series.) *''NCIS: Los Angeles: Found ''(2010) [Kalil Abramson]: Shot to death by Chris O'Donnell while Chris is disguised as one of Rota's henchmen. *''Breaking Bad: Salud ''(2011) [Benicio Fuentes]: Poisoned, along with Steven Bauer and all his other lieutenants, by Giancarlo Esposito. *''Pegasus Vs. Chimera ''(2012 TV movie) [King Orthos]: Stamped to death by the Pegasus after Sebastian Roché throws him in the way of the giant horse. *''World Without End: Plague And Passion ''(2012) [Edmund]: Poisoned by his sister (Cynthia Nixon). (Thanks to Brian) *''Nikita: Shadow Walker ''(2012) [Ian Damascus]: Shot to death by Rob Stewart. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: T.R.A.C.K.S. ''(2014) [Luca Russo]: Hit in the back with a knife thrown by Ming-Na Wen while Carlo is preparing to shoot Clark Gregg and Brett Dalton. *''CSI: Killer Moves ''(2014) [Karl Schrute]: Killed by Sarah Lafleur. *[[Grimm (2011 series)|''Grimm:'' The Show Must Go On (2014)]] [Hedig]: Incinerated by Jarrod Zinn in his Dragon like Wesen form. *''24: Day 9: 1:00pm-2:00pm ''(2014) [Morris O'Brien]: Isn't actually seen in the episode; only mentioned by Mary Lynn Rajskub as having been killed in a car crash after a truck rammed into and drove by Rota's car. Notable Connections *Mr. Nazneen Contractor Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1961 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by animal trap Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:People who died in a Saw film Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:People of Italian descent Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:People who died in the Grimmverse Category:Marvel Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:European-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Grimm cast members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Saw Cast Members Category:Nikita Cast Members Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:People murdered by Jigsaw Category:Video Game Stars